Brume épaisse
by Lutinette
Summary: Pourquoi le destin brisé de la sinistre Gloria Spencer se retrouve méler à celui de la célèbre Hermione Granger ? Entre malheur, contrat, amour et horreur qui va savoir resoudre le triste passé de Gloria Spencer ? Qui arrivera à résoudre la malédiction qui plane sur deux élèves que tout oppose ? Dramione/OC
1. Chapter 1

Le souffle irrégulier, les gémissement de douleur et les encouragements de l'infirmière étaient seulement audible dans la pièce humide du manoir, puis soudain un cri de nourrisson s'éleva dans l'air comme le bruit de l'apaisement. Les yeux embués de Dulcis se levèrent pour regarder son enfant qui gigotait dans les bras puissants de l'infirmière qui l'avait aidée dans cette tache si ardue qu'était de donner naissance. Elle sourit tendrement en regardant la jeune fille se calmer quand elle fût avec sa mère. Dulcis caressa doucement la joue de son enfant et elle ouvrit les yeux… Elle avait les même yeux qu'elle, marrons tirant vers le vert. Soudain la vielle dame tout de blanc vêtu lui arracha des mains.

\- La demoiselle doit aller voir son père en bas.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la pauvre mère qui avait presque oubliée que son mari et tout l'aristocratie sorcières se trouvait dans son manoir pour présenter la petite fille qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Elle aurait tant voulu se lever pour récupérer sa petite chérie mais la force lui manquait et bientôt elle ne pût que s'effondrer sur son matelat moelleux.

L'infirmière était arrivée en haut des escaliers et elle exaltait. En trente ans de carrière c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait accouchée une femme d'une telle famille et qu'elle portait l'héritière. C'était une famille aussi puissante que les Malefoy après tout… Elle serait bientôt dans tout les journaux de Grande-Bretagne et elle s'en sentit fière alors bombant la poitrine et regardant le beau monde en bas elle descendit les marches en serrant fort le jeune bébé emmitouflée dans une couverture blanche.

Tout les regard était braquée sur elle et enfin elle arriva devant un homme brun de grande taille, il portait des lunette qui cachait de grand yeux verts glaçant qui-conque osant le défier. Même Lucius Malefoy le respectait d'ailleurs c'était mutuel.

L'homme se pencha vers sa fille et regarda le bébé qui faisait des bruits attendrissants mais l'homme ne laissa rien paraître et gratifia sa fille d'un regard fier puis il reporta son attention sur la foule qui se pressait pour voir la nouvelle venue dans la grande famille Paupertas, puis il leva sa coupe de champagne en l'air et s'exclama d'une voix calme et mesuré :

\- Souhaitons la bienvenue à la jeune Gloria Paupertas.

Tout le monde répéta cette phrase et Brutus Paupertas sourit calculateur en regardant les journalistes griffonner sur leur calepins. Demain tout le monde saura que le monde compte une nouvelle personne dans les rangs des mangemorts et une jeune fille de haut rangs.

L'air était plutôt chaud pour le mois de Mars mais ce n'est pas le beau soleil qui allait gâcher cette belle journée. Gloria la jeune héritière de la grande et riche Paupertas venait tout juste de se reveiller et d'un pas sautillant elle se traîna vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit et elle en sortit une jolie robe verte qu'elle enfila puis elle tenta de brosser ses longs cheveux noir de jais mais ses boucles ne ressemblait à rien, elle soupira. Gloria devait être parfaite aujourd'hui car c'était un grand jour comme avait dit Père. Aujourd'hui elle avait six ans et elle voulait rendre fier son Père. Alors elle sortit à pas de loup de sa grande chambre et couru dans les longs couloirs puis elle arriva devant la porte blanche et elle l'ouvrit et entra.

C'était une grande pièce sombre car les volet était encore fermés et les rideaux également. Gloria marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour être la plus discrète possible puis elle grimpa sur le grand lit à Baldaquin et secoua tendrement la masse brune qui dormait encore.

Dulcis entrouvrit les yeux et quand elle vit les prunelles semblables aux siennes elle sourit, puis elle se redressa et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

\- Bonne anniversaire Gloria.

La dite Gloria sourit et mit la brosse à cheveux dans les mains de sa mère pour qu'elle arrange sa coupe. L'action était silencieuse, mais c'était ainsi entre elles. Le silence était signe de paix, il ne dérangeait pas au contraire.

Gloria jouait aux echec avec l'Elfe Cramy mais elle savait que son adversaire faisait semblant de la laisser gagner parce que c'était son anniversaire et Gloria ne pût s'empêcher de sourire de joie. Aujourd'hui rien ne pourras la contrarier, aujourd'hui elle était l'enfant la plus heureuse du monde malgré le climat pesant de la guerre qui faisait rage d'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. Sa mère tricotait dans son fauteuil en regardant sa fille et l'Elfe d'une lueur admirative, quant à son père il était partit au travail, il reviendrait bientôt. D'ailleurs elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage signe que son Père était arrivé. Elle fût troublée lorsqu'elle ouî plusieurs bruits semblable au précédent.

Puis la carrure impressionante entra dans la pièce suivit par son ami, Lucius Malefoy et un homme blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa mère se leva prestement en vint vers les hommes avec grasse et avec la classe de son rang. Cramy disparut dans le pop du transplanage, laissant la partie sans vainqueur se qui déplut fortement à la petite Gloria qui ne comprenait pas.

Elle regarda sa mère tendre la main à Lucius Malefoy qui la prit et la porta à sa bouche en y deposant un délicat baiser puis elle en fit de même avec l'autre homme à la gauche de son père.

\- Mrs Paupertas c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-il avec un rictus.

\- Partagé Monsieur Spencer, répondit Dulcis sans sourire.

Gloria regarda l'étrange scène qui se jouait devant ses iris puis elle vit son père lui faire signe de s'approcher, alors timidement elle alla vers son père mais l'homme blond qui se nommait Spencer prit les devant et s'agenouilla devant la brune et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait plutôt avec sa mère.

\- Miss Paupertas je ravis, vous êtes splendide !

\- Merci Monsieur…

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir et Brutus leurs fit signe de s'assoir dans le canapé. Il appela Cramy et lui demanda de rapporter une bouteille de champagne.

Gloria regarda sa mère qui lui fit un sourire pincée en reportant son attention sur les hommes. Brutus se leva quand le champagne fût apporter et regarda Gloria avec sévérité.

\- Gloria se monsieur à un fils qui à ton âge, il est s'appelle Victor.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans comprendre, si son père voulait qu'elle devienne ami avec Victor elle le ferait mais pourquoi ce genre de scène. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il l'a coupa.

et moi avons signé un contrat de mariage il y a deux mois.

Un contrat de mariage ? Gloria savait ce qu'était un mariage elle n'était pas idiote mais pourquoi avoir signée un contrat.

\- Père je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que vous dites. Qu'est-ce que stipule ce contrat de mariage ?

Elle vit le regard dur de son père et celui attristée de sa mère alors souriait sournoisement et que Lucius semblait réfléchir.

\- Gloria lorsque l'heure viendras tu épouseras le jeune Victor et tu donneras naissance à la première lignée des Spencer et des Paupertas…


	2. Chapter 2 : Identité

**Et voilà le chapitre deux ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Pour ce chapitre il y a du Hermione ! Il y a du Drago ! Y aura t-il du Dramione ?**

 **Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les yeux hagard et l'esprit vide la jeune fille recroquevillée dans le coins de sa cellule attendait que son heure vienne. L'espoir avait déserté depuis trois mois… Trois mois de capture dans ce monde qui était dévasté par les mangemorts et les ténèbres alors après tout à quoi bon survivre ? Elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir mais elle ne leva pas la tête, elle n'en avait plus la force et plus l'envie… De tout manière qui que se soit il venait se défouler sur elle…

\- Lève toi. Dit-il la voix tendu.

La brune releva la tête et sourit de folie quand elle vit l'homme devant elle, ce sourire était fou et son tortionnaire eu un minime mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda le brunette

\- Granger arrête de poser des questions idiotes et lève toi !

Mais la dites Granger ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le garçon du même âge perdit patience alors il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça Wigardium Leviosa. Le cri strident d'Hermione résonna dans les autres cellules quand elle se retrouva la tête en bas.

Ils finirent par arrivés dans une pièce où pleins d'hommes et de femmes portaient des masques, cachant leur visage… Des mangemorts ! Le sortilège qui la soutenait en l'air lâcha et elle s'écrasa durement sur le sol sous les rires gras de ces êtres monstrueux ! Hermione releva la tête courageusement et les défia du regard ce qui parut les faire rires encore plus mais bientôt un homme- si ont pouvait appeler l'homme semblable à un Serpent ainsi- leur ordonna de se taire et le silence se fit.

Devant elle se tenait Voldemort dans toute sa grandeur, imposant mais Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner par ce tueur.

\- Miss Granger ça me fend le cœur de me séparer de vous mais malheureusement le peux d'informations que vous m'avez rapportée sur l'Ordre ne m'a servit à rien alors je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous… J'accrocherais votre cadavre sur l'une des bataille pour que toute la résistance voit bien que leur symbole est mort et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à subir le même sort !

Hermione n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle l'attendait comme une amie. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas décourager Harry et ses amis… Elle pensait à Ron, et dire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais reprenant contenance elle releva la tête et fixa Voldemort.

\- Mais avant ça j'ai un mangemort qui à très bien travaillé hier et je voudrais le récompensé pour la destruction d'un village moldu à lui tout seul !

Un homme s'avança, il était petit et frêle, ses yeux était perçant et son teint si pâle que…

Quand Hermione comprit que cet homme était un hybride elle gigota dans tout les sens essayant de défaire des liens qui obstruaient la liberté de ses membres mais sans succès…

\- Miss Granger cet homme est Eden Harrisson et comme vous l'avez remarquée c'est un vampire. Il m'a fait par de son envie de vous goûter et évidemment je n'ai pu dire non à un fidèle serviteur !

Hermione sentit l'homme se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa jugulaire et elle se débattait. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort mais elle ne voulait pas cette mort là, elle avait lu que c'était l'une des plus douloureuse. Soudain elle entendit un reniflement contre son cou et elle sentit l'homme s'écarter vivement d'elle causant la surprise général.

\- Eh bien Eden elle est tellement souillée que tu ne veux pas la goûter ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le vampire fit un signe négatif et sourit en regardant son maître…

\- Maître cette fille n'est pas souillée au contraire ! Elle à un sang aussi pur que les Lestrange, les Yaxley, les Black ou encore les Malefoy…

Tout le monde retenait son souffle en regardant la scène, Hermione suait, elle ne comprenait pas... Son sang était moldu alors comment pouvait t-il être aussi pur ?

\- Tu dois confondre mon ami, cette jeune fille est issue de la vermine Moldu ! Je te pensais plus doué.

\- Maître je suis avec vous depuis vos début à Poudlard quand j'étais encore humain, je ne me suis jamais trompé, je ne vous ai jamais déçu et jamais je ne le ferais… Cette fille n'est pas une Sang-De-Bourbe je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Alors si elle n'est pas une Sang-De-Bourbe qu'est-elle ?

Eden sourit, il se sentait puissant car il tenait tout le monde en haleine ! Alors aussi doucement qu'il le put, la voix sûr il chuchota à son maître.

Hermione Granger est la fille disparut des Spencer…

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était grande et spacieuse pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être entrée… Mais où était-elle ? Hermione se leva de ce lit si confortable, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité pourtant elle devait se localiser. Doucement elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et la vue l'éblouit ! Elle devait être dans une tour parce que la hauteur était vertigineuse, de beaux ifs parfaitement alignés longeaient la grande allée. Elle chercha un signe qui pourrait distinguer l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser son environnement que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond. Qu'en Hermione vit son ancien collègue de classe à quelque pas de sa personne elle tenta de sortir sa baguette mais elle ne l'avait pas sur elle alors elle leva la tête en signe de défit et elle vit avec horreur que sa belle baguette en bois de vigne se trouvait en possession de ce type !

Rend moi ma baguette Malefoy !

Il fit non de la tête ce qui énerva Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se précipita sur le blond qui l'expulsa contre un mur. La respiration d'Hermione se coupa et elle regarda méchamment Drago qui resta de marbre.

\- Écoute je n'ai pas envie de jouer depuis que j'ai su ta véritable identité et je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal non plus… Dit-il en marmonnant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils la battaient dans les sous-sols de ce manoir et pour une raison inconnu elle se retrouvait dans une chambre luxueuse en compagnie de Malefoy.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ? Pourtant tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour me pourrir la vie quand nous étions à Poudlard ! Et encore aujourd'hui dans les cellules de ta maison !

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans les cellules et pour Poudlard je ne savais pas que…

Il paraissait gêné et cela intrigua Hermione alors elle se rapprocha de lui et fit :

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi Malefoy ?

Il tourna la tête sans la regarder, il avait peur de sa réaction mais après tout il ne devait pas y penser. Ils étaient obligés de toute manière et si elle croit qu'elle serait la seule qui allait souffrir elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Tu connais la famille Spencer ? Demanda t-il.

\- Non pourquoi ? Répondit Hermione sans comprendre.

En plus de ça elle ne connaissait pas la plus tragique famille de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit mais elle regarda bizarrement le matelas comme s'il finirait par l'avaler alors elle pris une chaise et regarda Malefoy qui soupirait.

\- La famille Spencer était une très grande famille de sang-pur à l'époque, elle était très puissante… Aussi puissante que les Malefoy ! Dans les grandes familles sorcières il est très fréquent de faire des mariages arrangés et c'est ce qu'ont fait les Spencer, qui marièrent leur fils Victor à la jeune Gloria Paupertas.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour le couper mais il ne en laissa pas le temps.

\- Les mariages arrangés permettent de continuer la ligné avec du sang-pur et les deux familles touches énormément de bénéfices. Autant dire que cette union était très attendu car la famille Paupertas autant que les Spencer étaient riches et respectés. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu pour celui-ci…

La légende raconte que Gloria et Victor ne s'entendait pas du tout et qu'après deux ans d'un mariage tumultueux ils eurent une fille, mais lors du septième anniversaire de la petite les parents ont été retrouvé morts et leur fille introuvable ! Les causes de la morts sont encore inconnu à ce jour et les recherches pour retrouver leur enfant se sont multipliés sans succès… Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Jusqu'à hier… Finit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais entendus une histoire pareille. Il devait sûrement avoir une explication à la mort de ces deux personnes. Puis un détail qu'avait cité Malefoy intrigua la brune.

\- Comment-ça jusqu'à hier ?

Pour la première fois, Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous ce regard perçant.

\- Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ? Demanda t-il en avalant difficilement.

Elle fit non avec la tête et il soupira de désespoir.

\- Granger tu es la jeune fille disparut des Spencer…

* * *

 **Et voilà on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet ! Au prochain chapitre vous aurez la réaction d'Hermione face à la vérité :) J'aimerais vraiment que vous mettiez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés parce que je n'est recut aucun retour au chapitre précédent et c'est très décourageant !**


End file.
